Salvatore Enterprises Invites You
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: Written for the LJ-Author2Author Holiday Exchange.Prompt by Badboysarebest.Damon is a reformed badboy, working a normal & boring job.He's been trying hard to be the good guy & less mean.After a year of playing it "nice" on Dec.31st he snaps.D/E- Mature


**_Written for the Live Journal- First Annual Damon & Elena Author2Author Holiday Exchange. _**

**_Prompt given by and Dedicated to: Junkyatbest/Badboysarebest_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Salvatore Enterprises Invites You...<em>**

* * *

><p>Damon's job at the firm wasn't any other different than your typical office job. Granted he was son of the boss but still… long work days and long hours left little time for any under skirt pursuing and unfortunately for him... <em>fantasies<em> of a woman he wanted to despise. It was just that lately though… he just couldn't seem to get Elena out of his head, either one, which was utterly ridiculous because that woman did nothing but drive him near insane. Her snarky looks, her condescending comments, with that damn attitude of miss-know-it-all made him want to…

_Arg_! He growled at his cock responding… THAT is exactly what drove him in to this state of constant unquenched arousal.

He could see it now… those annoyingly tempting auburn eyes rolling to the back of her head as he fucked her roughly against any wall, surface, _God_ the floor would do… making her beg for more of him until there was no doubt in her mind that messing with one Damon Salvatore was complete idiocy….

_Mmmm_, he adjusted himself in his pants… scratch _'the watch her in eyes part'_, better to have her bare ass pressed up against me as I drive into her surely uptight vagina with a little aggravation letting her know how wound up she's had me.

"Fuck!" he cursed, now all that he'd accomplished was to begin yet another fantasy about a woman that he was learning to love to hate all at the same time. Someone should shoot him and put him out of his misery. How was it that _she_ could stir such feelings in him when she was the most irritating and infuriating person in the fucken world?

Well great… now he might as well get his shit together and go find someone to relieve his frustration because there was no way that he was getting any more work done tonight. He glanced at the time… the company was having a New Year's Party on the bottom floor of the twenty story building… he grimaced… plenty of drunk ass secretaries not wanting to be alone on New Year's Eve would just do the trick. Now he would have to be nice and make it clear it was just for the night, but he knew he'd get what he wanted.

Damon picked up his blazer heading to his private bathroom… he slipped the expensive Armani on, adjusted his metallic blue tie and spritzed some cologne on. One last glance at himself while grinning wickedly as he hid his still throbbing arousal… and he made way out of his office to the elevator.

/

Elena walked in to the girl's bathroom to quickly slip on her dress for the party. She wanted to avoid all thoughts about a certain cocky ass blue eyed man that had a way of igniting fire to her body with a mere stare. _A fucken stare!_ That's right… that's why she hated him. He may act like a good man now. Polite, helpful, even goes as far as to make sure all of his employee's lives are good, inside and outside the office, but she knew better. She had met men like HIM. Men that knew that they were God's gift to the world… because he was, she bit her lip unconsciously as just the thought of him began this gnawing sort of tickle at her core… _AH!_ She fussed; this is exactly what she was talking about… him using his stupid charm to get what he wanted out of everyone.

She took a couple of deep breaths as she retouched up her make-up. At least he wasn't much for attending work events except for the polite quick _making an appearance_ _thing_, before he always slipped out feigning he had work. _Pfft!_ Work, my ass… she thought. No matter, this was the end of a torturous year in which she'd made it her mission to fight him on all she could and if her transfer went through, she'd never have to see him again.

Mist of her favorite fragrance in the air as she walked through it and she was ready… she put her stuff away and headed for the elevator. Tonight she would attempt to put him out of her mind and just have a plain ole good time. She pressed the down button to the elevator opening the doors all too quickly…

_Well, well, well…_ Damon thought as the doors opened before him to reveal the reason of his conflict on the other side. Sun kissed slender legs… black and silver spaghetti strapped dress that hugged at her _every_ curve_ just right_, breasts… begging to be touched and oh behold… that scowl that never seemed to leave her face.

Elena's expression but faltered for a moment at the sight of him… _REALLY!_ She thought God it was like she was being punished or something. There he stood in all his freaking delicious godly glory…

"Mr. Salvatore…" Elena stepped in to the elevator making sure the floor she was getting off on was lit, _ugh- getting off_ now that was a thought, jeez… Stop! She stood close to the doors then giving him her back.

"Ms. Gilbert…" Damon said with somewhat of a chuckle. Her stuck-up ass was there but barely uttering a word to him when he knew she always had more than that in her to say, "What… no snarky comment from the lady today?"

Elena swallowed thickly feeling the tension rise, she should have taken the next one... the stupid tiny space combined with how delicious he smelled was really starting to cloud her head.

"Not tonight…" she answered with as much confidence as she could, "I'm going to a party and I don't want you to ruin my good mood…"

Damon's eyes narrowed on her form gritting his teeth by her attitude. He'd never been _anything_ short of a gentleman with her and yet she still found him to just be an arrogant prick. This had to stop and it was going to stop now…

He stepped forward to hit the emergency break on the elevator turning to Elena as she glared with confusion…

"What are you…?" she began but was caught off guard by the rage in his eyes combined with a visible lust as he approached cornering her.

"What is your fucken problem with me Elena…?" he growled but mere inches from her face; his muscles tight and flexing around the material of his suit. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off continuing, "I'm getting a little tired of _you_ treating me like your personal punching bag just because you think you _know_ who _I am_…?"

Elena couldn't have helped the way her body reacted to the intense presence of him in her personal space, electricity seemed to be crackling around them and the way her name rolled off his tongue sent a shooting stab of arousal straight to her core.

He noticed her lips part while her eyes darkened and he about wanted to smack her. She was a bitch because she was attracted to _him_…? What were they, in first grade? Something snapped in his brain then though as he evilly grinned and knew how this was going to end…

"No more…" Damon said with determination as he pulled her face to his giving her an almost violent kiss…

What the hell was happening? She reeled; first he looked like he wanted to kill her and now he was kissing her like she was his reason for breathing? She writhed under him trying to push him away but he wasn't budging.

Damon, let her go then…

SLAP! Was what Damon got then and Elena could have sworn she saw his eyes flash red with rage…

Damon slowly turned back to face her massaging his jaw with a devious smirk… "What…" he spoke, "I finally give you what you think of me and you deny me…?"

"I never…" she tried to talk but Damon grabbed her just that much rougher this time forcing her lips to part allowing his tongue to explore. There was a little resistance at first and then something changed…

Elena but mewled into his lips as the exhilarating feel of his tongue dancing and gliding along hers became too much to deny. A fire inside her was beginning to spread through her veins as a throb in the pit of her belly intensified. The grabbing at the fabric of his clothes to push him away became tightening fists as she tried to bring him impossibly close. Somewhere in the back of her mind something screamed that she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't stop, he just felt so good…

Victory! Damon singsonged in his head as he walked her to the wall… she had more than tipped his world off his axes and he wanted sweet unadulterated revenge. When oxygen became a problem, she threw her head back and closed her eyes…

"Damon…" she hissed as he ground himself against her heated center as he laved at her skin brusquely biting as he went while he peeled the dress from her skin.

Fuck everything… at this point all she wanted was for him to fill her and make her come.

The feel of her petite hands massaging at his skin frantically was making him bulge that much more in the restraint of his pants. A growl escaped him as she undid his tie and shirt desperately. He was man of making things enjoyable, and he would, but a big part of him was trying to make a point of who was the boss around here. He still couldn't understand it himself as to why he'd allowed her to get away with so much.

The dress was pooled at her waist… the skirt portion was hiked up from all the grinding with the wanting to twine of their legs. Her breasts were bare for him to hold and he didn't hesitate to fondle and clutch to.

Elena had managed to throw his jacket off, loving how his shirt was hanging open she allowed her nails to scrape his taught chest, proud of making him groan against her panting chest. Damon took the round swell of her breast in his hand as his mouth devoured the perky nipple on the other. He encircled the bud with his expert suckling lips as he nipped it hard before flicking it soothingly with his tongue…

"Oh, God… More…" she cried out as her body hummed with tingling pleasure as Damon continued his assault among each pebbled bud… his hand making its way down her body to slip between her legs which made her hiss with want.

Elena reached to undo his belt and pants allowing his very impressive cock to spring free… she moaned against his demanding lips at the thick velvety feel of him in her hand… squirming under him as his fingers skimmed over the source of her blaring lust…

The world seemed to stop then… she saw Damon slow down and pull back to gauge her disheveled expression as he pushed the silk of her panties aside to just _barely_ and _windingly_ he caressed the wet slid of her sex.

Elena whimpered against her brains' growl of being dominated, waiting for that satisfaction that she knew would have to come…

"Tell me you want me Elena…" Damon let out hoarsely his fingers scarcely touching her as he massaged that nub between her parting womanly lips teasingly. He wanted her to beg and he was sure going to make her scream, though he wasn't so sure now if having her once would be okay with him anymore.

"No…" she said softly… she knew what he was doing and what he wanted, but she refused to satisfy his manly ego.

His hand tightened in her hair as he pulled his hand away from between her thighs making her grumble in frustration, "Okay, _fine_…" she pulled his hand back to where she wanted him and said, "I want you, Damon… I want you so fucken much…"

Damon grinned with triumph letting his finger grace over her aching nether lips nudging that bundle of sensitive nerves before he plunged two fingers into her moist entrance… Elena gasped from the harsh intrusion, but by the end of her sigh she'd groaned. Damon continued thrusting into her honeyed folds, confused between wanting to love her and fucking her senseless. A couple more times of her inner muscles clamping down on his fingers and he added another loving the knowledge that she was near that all shattering pleasure before he stopped.

"Oh God, Damon Please…. Please don't stop…" she begged... reaching for his erect manhood pumping it slowly while licking her lips enticingly while grabbing his hand bringing it back to her.

Damon involuntarily bucked against her hand as his need was getting harder and harder to hold… her hand was moving up and down his shaft, putting just the right amount of pressure from the base up while gliding her thumb over the head smearing those pearly drops that were oozing out.

He humored her by resuming his ministrations between her folds as his hand was cupping the side of her face as that wantonly expression only made her that much hotter to him. His thumb caressing at the corner of her mouth that he notice her turn slightly to lick before pulling it into her mouth as if giving him a preview of what she'd be willing to do…

That's all it took… no more games or him teasing her, he needed to be embedded in her molten heat and he needed that _now!_

Damon pulled her roughly against his naked chest to plunge his tongue into her mouth for a heated sweep and then he was turning her around… ripping the thong from her body whilst prompting her to bend over. He was pleased that she was more than willing as he poised his member at her entrance and without warning he soon plunged inside.

He indulged in the way her body welcomed him in and wrapped around him as if she was deliberately made for him only. He plunged as far as her body allowed loving how her hands scraped against the wall for something to hold onto. Her head thrown back as she pushed back into his hips in pleasure was a sight to see… _ah_, if he could forever hold the picture of this position right here…

Damon began withdrawing and slamming with perfection… her cries intensifying with every shove into her core and he couldn't help but be a little brutal as her shouts grew louder and her muscles seemed to want to pull him further into her body. His hands bruisingly tight on her waist as he gave her a nice spank that made her whimper into a moan. Oh God, those sounds were driving him to the edge and he couldn't help but double his efforts. He would fuck her brains out until she didn't know what hit her… his fingers tangled in her hair making her moan when he tugged her towards him as he continued to impale her that much harder… soft yeses escaping her lips until Elena was crying out in ecstasy.

Damon felt her muscles clench around him creating a delicious friction that only spurred his tormented aching cock into his own state of thundering bliss… spilling his cream like an over pressurized pot at the point of explosion deep in her womb.

His thrusts subsiding as he made sure they both rode out their pleasure filled highs. Nothing had ever feeling this intense but he be damned if her ever allowed this woman to see that side of him.

Until she realized who he really was… on the inside, he would never confess the obvious perfection it had been of them coming together, _even_ under these circumstances.

They were both sweaty and thoroughly sated as Elena clearly embarrassed picked up her dress slipping into it as fast as she could and Damon reached for his clothes as well… something was off though. She thought that world was moving when he very much literally rocked her world, but now she realized that somehow the elevator had continued to move at some point. But before either one had a chance to react…

There was a ding and the doors flew open… guests and co-workers stared at the couple with questioning eyes… Elena saw her red thong on the floor as Damon was just sipping up his pants. A thoroughly cocky smirk on his face, he glanced at Elena with a shrug.

She felt her entire body flush as he walked out like nothing with his jacket under his arm and the loose tie around his neck. Elena didn't even know what to say… she couldn't move, all she knew is that her body still dinged with awareness and a pleasure she hadn't known was possible.

A hand on the elevator doors stopped them from closing and Caroline took her disheveled appearance saying…

"Gonna stand there much longer or you ready for the walk of shame…?" she grinned clearly amused by the very obvious situation.

Elena smiled weakly… not only could she not go back to the bitch she'd been but in the process she realized she'd seen a genuine man that she wanted to _know_. Dragged through the crowded event space… vaguely aware of a countdown… her heart sank at noticing Damon gone.

The crowd exploded into a loud Happy New Year and before she knew what was happening she was soon in strong possessive arms as the softest of lips… captured hers in the tenderest yet most intimate kiss she had ever received. She melted into it… not hesitating one bit; excited to pull back to find those hauntingly seductive cerulean eyes looking straight to her soul.

"Let bygones be bygones…" Damon smirked flirtingly holding out a flute of champagne, "Happy New Year Miss Gilbert…" under the smirk a sincere request and hope.

Damon had tried to be that ass hole that would get away with meaningless sex, he thought. But the moment he stepped outside, the cool night air hitting his face, he quickly realized that he really wasn't that guy. Didn't _want_ to _be,_ with _her,_ and the very obvious reason now as to why he hadn't been able to get her out of his head, was because he _liked_ her. More than liked her… he wanted a lot more. The kiss and champagne was his question _at_ more, a future… if she took it…

Elena was glad that she'd been wrong about the man that she had thought he truly was. This was her chance, he'd clearly had come back for her and she'd be a fool to not take this opportunity he was offering.

"Happy New Year Mr. Salvatore…" she took the glass filled with the amber liquid drinking slowly, their eyes never leaving each other. This coming year could be a very good one in deed.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays :)<strong>


End file.
